


Flat Shopping

by regionalatbest



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatbest/pseuds/regionalatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil need a new flat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flat Shopping

Flat Shopping

Despite how much Phil hated change and Dan hated doing anything that involved physical labour eventually their lease on their flat ran out and they decided to move to London. That decision in and of itself took ages to make–they had talked about it for the second half of living there–after Dan had made the decision that he wasn’t going to continue on with university and there wasn’t really anything else for them there. But still with their procrastinate-y ways they waited until about a week before their lease was up to actually go to London and find a new flat. Doing that really sucked actually. Phil hated being away from the apartment for more than a few hours–he liked his bed and his coffee and his space and just his things in general and with living so far away from London they just decided to make a trip out of it and spend a few days there looking at apartments. 

The trip down was long and hard and there were too many kids on the train and usually Phil quite liked kids (Dan always said it was because they were mentally the same age followed by Phil reminding him that if that was true he’s a paedophile) but these kids were really quite loud and annoying and why can’t their mothers control them? Phil was so relieved–he and Dan were going to go to the hotel and check in and not do anything for the rest of the day. But when they got to the hotel they had learned that they had ‘won’ a free room and since him and Dan were both too socially awkward to decline the room they took it. Meaning that they wouldn’t be sharing a bed which neither of them were looking forward too. The last time they didn’t share a bed–back in March when they had filmed the day in the life video and they really didn’t want to deal with the fans–it ended with both of them getting very little sleep and them being in a sour mood, which isn’t fun when you have to film everything that happens in a day. But now they had two hotel rooms and neither of them wanted to be the one to be the one to explain why one of the rooms looked completely untouched so they just decided to sleep separately. They decided to sleep separately out of pure social awkwardness–this is the kind of thing that Dan would make a video about if it didn’t involve them very obviously being in a relationship. And maybe would in the future, change Phil into some nameless ex-girlfriend and it would make a great video.

–––––––––––

It was 4:30 and Phil couldn’t sleep. It’s not that he expected to be able to sleep all that well because, well, he was alone, but he at least expected to sleep a little bit. But it had been two hours of him actively trying to fall asleep and still nothing. He really wanted to go to Dan’s room but it just felt like some kind of game. ‘Who will be the first to break and go to the other’s room’ and Phil didn’t want to be that person, he wanted Dan to knock on his door looking tired with his hair all messy and him in his pyjamas saying that he can’t sleep. Then Phil would let him into his room and they would lay together and get a good four hours sleep because dear God they had to be up in four hours for their meeting with the estate agent and Phil still hasn’t fallen asleep. He picked up his phone with the intent of just checking Twitter to see if anything new was there when he clicked on the texting app. Might as well just text Dan to see if he was still up.

_you awake_

_yeah hard to sleep when youre not here_ Dan replied almost instantly

_then come to my room_

_don’t want to move you come here_

_as long as you come and let me in when i get there and dont make me wake five minutes_ Phil hit send and got up to get a shirt before stopping and wondering if he should just pack up his bag and bring it to Dan’s room or leave it here because well, this was his room. In the end he decided fuck it and brought his bag with him because he already didn’t have any dignity when it came to Dan so he didn’t have anything to lose. He walked down the hall, into the elevator, and eventually made it to Dan’s room. He knocked on the door and waited. And waited and waited.

“Dan? You in there? You said you wouldn’t do this if I came to yours.” Phil yelled.

“I don’t want to move.” Dan said, voice slightly muffled by the door between them.

“Well you’ll have to move to let me in. The appointment’s at nine tomorrow and we both need the sleep so just get up and let me in.”

“Fine fine I’m coming I’m coming.” Dan said, his voice getting louder as he got closer to the door until he opened it looking just as sleep tousled as Phil had pictured him.

Dan smirked, “You planning on staying long? You seem to have all your stuff.” He said motioning to Phil’s bag.

“Well I mean I didn’t want to have to go back to my room in the morning and it’s not like we’ll end up sleeping apart so.” Phil said stepping past Dan and into his room. “Whoa it’s tiny in here.”

“Yeah well what did you expect, this hotel was cheap enough for us to afford.” Dan said closing the door and going to lay down on the bed, motioning for Phil to come lay down with him.

“I know but still, can’t they make the rooms a little bit bigger?” Phil said climbing in in after him.

“Eh it could be worse,” Dan said wrapping his arms around Phil.

“Yeah I guess, and I mean it’s not like we’ll be leaving the bed much when we’re in here.” Phil said looking up at his boyfriend.

“Phil!” Dan said exasperated.

“No! I don’t mean it like that! I mean like it’s not like we do much aside from going on our laptops!” Phil said trying to explain himself while Dan laughed his head off. “I hate you so much,” he said as he buried his head into Dan’s chest, “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“Me neither, but we can figure it out in the morning because you’re right, we really do need our sleep.” Dan said as he pulled Phil in tighter and kissed him on the head. “I love you.”

“Yeah yeah love you too.”

–––––––––––

Shopping for a new flat was actually quite fun. Phil had always loved exploring and that was basically what they were doing. They were exploring new places to live and using Phil’s folder as a map to show the way. (The folder idea had been something that Dan had brought up, the idea of having a folder with all the stuff that they would need or want for the flats that they were looking into. He’d just mentioned it once but Phil had really liked the idea and decided to go with it. So the day before they were due to leave he went to the store and bought a binder and some laminated pages for it. When he had first shown it to Dan he had laughed and shook his head saying that he couldn’t believe that Phil had actually done that, but Phil knew that Dan appreciated at least one of them being the adult and having some idea of what was going on.) They went to more flats than they could count, some better than others and all the good ones being far above what they could afford. But eventually they found one that they both really liked. It was a nice size and the rooms were giant and Dan even pointed out a good place for them to film Super Amazing Project. They both knew it was out of their range and really they should move on but just as they were about to leave to go to the next one Phil noticed a piano sitting in the corner of one of the rooms. It was hidden away in the shadows which must’ve been the reason that neither of them had noticed it and when Phil asked their realtor if the piano came with the flat he said yes. Phil thinks that at that moment they both knew that they were going to end up in that flat. But Dan didn’t believe in fate and Phil still liked exploring so they continued on their quest to look at flats leaving the one that they really didn’t want to leave behind.

–––––––––––

The following day Dan had his first live show. And after what seemed like an eternity and asking Phil for help more times than really should be necessary he finally did get it up and running meaning Phil had to leave the room because he really did need to shower and there’s no way he was doing it with the see through doors and thousands of people watching. But eventually even laying on the bed playing iPhone games got boring so he started texting Dan asking when he’ll be done and when he could come back and just generally bothering Dan until he got a response that he wanted. After a good half hour of insistently pestering, Dan told him that he may come for the last fifteen minutes if he stops texting him dear god because it was getting annoying and he could only say it was Pizza Hut so many times. Live shows were fun when he did them with Dan. They were fun without him but when they did them together it was always better because they played their game. (It had all started a few months back when Phil had started doing live shows. Initially Dan didn’t want to join in because it was Phil’s thing and they were already seen enough as a single unit as it was but eventually Phil convinced Dan to join in and after that he was on all the time. After the first show that Dan was in they thought of the game. It was fairly simple and there wasn’t ever a prize but they both really loved playing it. The game was who could get away with saying something that could most likely prove that they were in a relationship. It was a terrible idea for a game and every time they finish a live show they say that they’ll never play it again because it was just too risky but they always ended up doing it at the next live show. They never said anything too bad, mainly just poor euphemisms that very few fans picked up on (and sometimes Dan’s were so bad that Phil didn’t even notice what he was getting at until Dan pointed it out later.) but it was still fun.) He walked to Dan’s hotel room, careful to not use his keycard in case somehow someone picked up on it and pointed it out to everyone, and knocked on the door and laughed as he heard Dan telling his audience that he had to go let in ‘the wild Phil’.

“Teh Phil!” Dan said opening the door to let him in.

“I just heard you saying that you married loads of men.” Phil stated as they walked towards the bed.

“I–yeah, I have married loads of men, I’ve married so many men today.” Dan said as they climbed onto the bed and Phil started taking to the audience.

–––––––––––

“Yeah and Phil had this adorably dorky binder that he’s been carrying around to all the flats,” Dan said “Is it in my room or yours?” He asked looking at Phil with a smirk on his face, this was the furthest that either of them had ever gone in their little game and Dan knew that Phil wouldn’t dare go any further ensuring that he had won.

“Oh yeah it’s here.” Phil said getting up and retrieving it.

“No but guys look at it, he organised it and all the pages are laminated and everything.”

“Yeah look!” Phil said opening the binder and flipping though the pages.

“Phil don’t show them all the places that we might live.” Dan said trying to close the binder.

“They can’t see we’re fine.”

Aside from that the live show ended without a hitch, aside from it being Dan’s first there really wasn’t anything incredibly notable about it. Once they logged off Dan had laid back in the bed and announced that he was hungry so they had walked down the street to get pizza because really it’s hard to mess up pizza.

In the end they did end up in the flat with the piano. They both knew that it probably wasn’t the best choice financially but they figured that between both their channels, side channels, and Super Amazing Project they could make it work. Phil had joked about giving paid tours but Dan hadn’t even entertained the thought for a second because it was just no for so many reasons. It felt weird leaving the Manchester flat, it would always be the first place that they lived together, but in the end they were glad that they did. Their new flat was amazing and they loved the area and really it was a good choice. So many things had happened in that flat, they started working at Radio 1, they both reached a million subscribers and so many other milestones that the fans had celebrated, and a few that they would never know about. And for that Dan and Phil were very grateful.


End file.
